


Three Words to Haunt You

by HypnosThanatosTwin



Series: Words to Find your Soul [3]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Episode: s02e03 Family of Rogues, M/M, but with Mick, the past always comes back to bite you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 13:19:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6053053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HypnosThanatosTwin/pseuds/HypnosThanatosTwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being happy means you have a lot to lose. Being in love means it can be used against you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Words to Haunt You

**Author's Note:**

> Third part! My god, I need a break :) Have fun.

**Three Words to Haunt You**

The past catches him off guard and now his sister and Mick have bombs in their necks, just waiting for him to make a mistake. Len tries to keep breathing, to not let his emotions show. Keep it cool.

(He wants to rage and kill and fucking tear him apart!) He has no choice but to leave them behind, unconscious, unaware of the danger. His heart jumps into his throat. He feels stupid for feeling so safe, for daring to be happy for the past years. 

His dad smiles at him and ropes him into one of his half-cocked plans. He tries to gently point out the flaws, but knows better. Bile rises and he swallows compulsively. (Lisa and Mick deserve better.)

His dad kills their technician because he insulted Leonard Snart and no-one does that to his son. (No-one calls him Leonard Rory and he doesn't correct them, the people that matter know the truth.) He barely holds back the sneer that wants to escape, the taunt that his father said and did a lot worse. He's looking at what could happen, when his father loses patience with him and while he wouldn't survive Micks death (they are Soul-Mates, his body wouldn't survive the shock), he can't help the terror that runs through him at the thought of living without them. Of being alone.

And then Barry Allen interferes and maybe he can turn this around. The possibilities spin through his mind. If everything goes to plan, he gets his chance to kill his dad at the end of it.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cisco Ramon can hardly believe the scene in front of him. Lisa Snart and Mick Rory are standing in front of the Flash and are talking more or less civilly. 

“Len would never work with our father, he hates him.” Lisa tries to explain, but Cisco can't be sure she's telling the truth. He can see from the look on his companions faces that they have their doubts as well. The last time he saw those guys they betrayed them and let three criminals escape. Lisa can see their scepticism and something shutters in her eyes. She pulls her shirt to the side, showing her shoulder and a scar that looks like it was painful.

“I didn't get that being a criminal, I got that being a daughter.” she rights her clothing and he gets a glimpse of writing on her skin. “My brother would never work for him if something isn't seriously wrong.” her face shutters and she leaves the room. Heatwave growls at them and follows her, a look of concern on his face. Barry starts to go after them, but Cisco steps forward.

“No, I- I got this.” he tells him and nods to Caitlin. He goes down to his workshop, stopping when he hears the voice of Heatwave. 

“We don't need them, Lisa, if Len is in trouble, we can get him out.” the usually so rough voice is almost tender when the pyromaniac is talking to her and Cisco tries to fight down the unexpected jealousy shooting through him.

“I don't think we can.” she sounds defeated. “Tell me you don't feel it, you two are closer connected than anyone, can't you feel it?” Cisco steps closer towards the door and sees Lisas hand gently touching Rorys left side, just under his rib-cage.

There is a long sigh and strong shoulders quiver slightly. 

“He's terrified.” Rory whispers. “He's thinking about us and he's terrified.” 

Cisco might be a genius, but it takes him a few seconds too long to make the connection.

“Oh my god!” the two of them turn around and look at him, Heatwave with narrowed eyes and Lisa with an exasperated but fond look. He totally ignores that in favour of his epiphany.

“You and Captain Cold?” Rory is growling now and Cisco takes a step back on instinct, while his brain still tries to catch up. “Soul-mates?”

“There something wrong with that?” Heatwave questions darkly and Cisco is getting flashbacks of his kidnapping by the three of them. Not something he wants to repeat.

“No no, of course not.” he babbles and is relieved when Lisa apparently takes pity on him. She steps between them, one of her hands on Rorys chest. It's like a switch has turned and the fiery gaze turns from him to Lisa, impatient but expectant.

“Please excuse my brother-in-law -” Cisco splutters at that, now she's just messing with him, right? “he's understandably concerned, because my brother, his soul-mate is in danger.”

Her blue-green eyes pierce through him.

“Will you help us?” She's so beautiful. It is moments like this that he hates being one of the good guys.

“Yes, of course.”

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 _Bombs._ Mick can't believe what he just heard. They have bombs in their necks. If Len doesn't kill that asshole, he will, slowly, piece by piece. 

Lisa and he are sitting side by side, one of the geek squad standing besides them with a strange kind of suction gun held to their necks. Apparently those can get the bombs out without setting them off. If he dies, so does Len. Mick suddenly doesn't care if Len kills his father, he's going to burn that son of a bitch anyway, if he is alive or not.

Nobody threatens Lens life and gets away with it.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

“Shoot him, son.” Lewis says and Lens heart is beating in his chest like it wants to be free of this cage. He's holding the trigger, he's in front of him and the hand is right in front of his gun. He can't be sure Barrys friends get the bombs out in time, but he just froze the circuits of an entire alarm-system. (And the lasers, well not the light, of course, but the gas they were transported on, it was still a cool effect.)

He shoots his fathers hand, instantly freezing the trigger and all the electronics inside. There will be no signal sent from that one.

Lewis screams and falls away from him, clutching at his frozen, dead hand, trying to get the trigger out of it. The expression on his face tells Len that his father knows he has lost. He fires the cold-gun one more time, feeling nothing (no satisfaction, no relief, no joy) as he kills the man that had haunted him and his sister.

“No!” Barry shouts, too late. “He was down, why did you do that?”

(Because he should have done it 33 years ago, when he had first laid hands on Lisa, he should have done it when he was eighteen and they thought they were finally free. They would never be safe as long as he was still alive. Because _I hate him._ )

“Because he broke my sisters heart.” he answers instead, which was true enough.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Barry just delivered Cold to the police (great, now he was using Ciscos nicknames even in his head) and came back to S.T.A.R. Labs to find that Lisa Snart and Mick Rory were still there, Cisco doing some final tests to make sure there were no traces of explosives left in their system. He's glad he's still in costume.

“Um, I just delivered Cold to the police.” he says in a way of greeting, feeling awkward saying this with two of Colds closest accomplices in the room. Lisa just rolls her eyes and tries to suppress her smile as Heatwave stands and steps up towards Barry.

Mad hazel eyes meet his and Barry tries not to shiver. He's the Flash, he has nothing to fear from this man.

“You have to stop flirting with my husband.” is the last thing he expects following that glowering gaze. He blinks and tries to process.

“Wh-what? Huh?” he admits it is not the most articulate moment of his life. 

“This little catch-me-if-you-can game you're playing. I know flirting when I see it, back off.” Rory continues, eyes narrowed.

“No!” he exclaims and hurriedly adds as Heatwaves gaze grows darker. “No, I mean, there's no flirting. Nothing is going on! Your husband?” he says the last in disbelief.

The big man growls, while Lisa Snart is sniggering in the background.

“Why is everybody so surprised?” Rory asks her as he turns away from Barry and Barry sighs in relief.

“I don't know Micky, it was always kind of obvious to me.” he playfully punches her shoulder for the nickname as they turn around and leave. The three remaining in the room are frozen for a moment until they shake themselves out of it. Barry turns to Cisco and Caitlin.

“Husbands?” Cisco nods.

“Soul-mates, actually.” Barry thinks of the words between his shoulder blades that he still waits to hear from someone. 

“Huh.”

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

They break Len out within the week.

“Can I set something on fire now?” greets him along with a mad grin and the smell of ash and fire. Len can't help but grin as well, as he steps out through the hole in the wall and into Micks embrace.

He studies everything he can see of his lover (partner, husband, soul-mate) reassuring himself the man is really there. The alarms are blaring around them and he can hear the guards closing in.

“I wish you would!” he laughs and Lisa rolls their eyes at them as she protects their backs while they all escape.

She splits on the way home, the last of the cops finally off their trail. She claims she has enough of family for now, but he knows she's trying to give them some time for themselves. He loves her for it.

They arrive at their apartment in the middle of the night (it's 11: 37 pm, let's skip the seconds) and as soon as the door closes Len is lifted off his feet, into Micks strong arms. A thrill goes through him at the show of casual strength from his lover, feeling safe, pressed against his body. He wraps his legs around Micks hip and devours his mouth.

Broad hands spread across his back and head, pulling him closer. His own hands have taken a hold of Micks face, twisting his tongue just so. There are deep moans of pleasure, as Mick walks them through their living-room towards their bed-room. Their clothes are irreparable when they are done with them, though they don't care for anything but the slide of skin against skin.

When their words align with each other, all rational thought is lost.

They come back to the world still gently kissing, still holding each other close.

_I don't ever want to lose you._

Len tucks his head beneath Micks chin, breathing in their mixed scents, a shiver runs through him. 

_You wont._

Mick pulls him closer, wrapping his arms and legs around him like a giant octopus. Len laughs and Mick grins. 

_With you I am complete._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Hoped you like it :)


End file.
